pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Warner Bros. Walt Disney, Nelvana and Productions Totally Style)
The Warner Bros. Walt Disney, Nelvana and Productions Totally's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Disgust - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Rudy Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sylvia the Flute (Oscar's Orchestra) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kirarise (Cocotama) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (The Warner Bros. Walt Disney, Nelvana and Productions Totally Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Warner Bros. Walt Disney, Nelvana and Productions Totally Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Warner Bros. Walt Disney, Nelvana and Productions Totally Style) - Louise Belcher Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Warner Bros. Walt Disney, Nelvana and Productions Totally Style) - Lil DeVille We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Warner Bros. Walt Disney, Nelvana and Productions Totally Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Warner Bros. Walt Disney, Nelvana and Productions Totally Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (The Warner Bros. Walt Disney, Nelvana and Productions Totally Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Warner Bros. Walt Disney, Nelvana and Productions Totally Style): Sophie Mancini's First Date? *Inside Out (The Warner Bros. Walt Disney, Nelvana and Productions Totally Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Louise Belcher.png|Louise Belcher as Joy Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sadness Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Fear Sophie Mancini.png|Sophie Mancini as Riley Andersen Category:The Warner Bros. Walt Disney, Nelvana and Productions Totally Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG